


The Sock Mishap

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: This started out as a way for me to explain to a new writer how I start a story, and it took on a life of its own. 
 
Dean is angry about Sam always leaning his socks laying around. Sam doesn't see it as a problem. Castiel can't figure out why it's such a big deal when Dean leaves things lying around the bunker too. Who's going to get the final word?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this snippet in another story that I've been tagged as a coauthor on. I gave her some advice but didn't really do much more than that too aid her in writing her story, so if you see this there too, she does have my permission. This was just me showing my thought process when she asked, and I rolled with it. This took all of about 5 minutes to write, and I like how it came out. I hope you do too.

Dean was sick of cleaning up after his brother.  Socks in the hall, socks in the living room, there were even socks in the couch, and of course they weren’t clean.  No, for being an adult, and someone that prided himself on being so damn neat and organized, Sam was a pig when it came to his socks.  It didn’t make Dean love him less but it sure ticked him off when he was trying to kick back and relax, only to pull a lump out from under his butt and find out it was another sock.  The things he had to put up with…

“It’s socks, Dean.  Seriously, relax.  It’s not like it’s nuclear launch codes.”

“Put them in the laundry basket!  There’s one in your room AND one in the bathroom!  They stink!  I don’t want them in my couch!”  A vein was starting to throb in Dean’s temple and he could feel a migraine starting.  Sam’s bitchface made him want to punch his little brother right in the damn kisser.

“Fine, Dean.  I’ll put my socks in the laundry baskets.  When you start throwing your used condoms out.”

Dean choked on his coffee.  Sonofabitch!

Castiel sat between the brothers at the table nursing his cup of coffee as he listened to them bickering.  He didn’t understand what the big deal was about socks, or why Dean seemed so offended by such a meager item of clothing.  When Sam mentioned the condoms though, Castiel quirked one eyebrow.

“Dean, used condoms are rather unsanitary.  Placing them in the garbage would be much more appropriate.”  He spoke up, interrupting their argument.  It was apparently the wrong thing to do though with the icy glare he was now receiving from the man.  Sam had a smug smile on his face though which confused him further.

“Dean, I don’t understand why you’re looking at me like that.  Did I say something wrong?”

Sam snorted and quickly took a sip of his tea to cover it up.  The vein in Dean’s temple was now visibly throbbing and Castiel found himself staring at it.

“Cas, you’re not helping.”  Dean’s voice was deceptively calm.  Castiel had known the man long enough to know that the hunter was furious.  What he didn’t understand was how Sam’s inability to throw socks in the laundry baskets or Dean’s unsanitary habits with condoms was HIS fault.

“I don’t understand.  I was simply suggesting-”

“Well don’t!  If you want the condoms cleaned up so bad, then YOU can do it.”  Dean snapped.  Sam made a gagging noise as he grimaced at his brother.

“Dean, that’s gross, why would you even suggest that he clean up your used condoms?”

The glint in Dean’s eye was wicked, and the grin that formed on his lips was even more so.

“Oh, Sammy, who exactly did you think I was using the condoms with?”

Sam choked on his next sip of tea.  That shit burned coming out of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
